beerandboardfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Character Page Creation
Creating the Page/Inserting the Infobox * On the top right of the page there is a "contribute" button. Click that and select "Add a page" * You will then be prompted to name a page. Name the page after the character. * Once you have created the page you will be presented with an editor * Open the Character Template in another tab and click its edit button * Open the source editor for that page by clicking the drop down menu next to "Cancel" and clicking "Source Editor" * Select all the text from the source editor with ctrl + a and copy it * Go back to your new page, open the Source Editor, and paste all the text in * Now click apply * The page will now all be laid out to edit * Now, to the top right of your page there should be an infobox * Double click it, and fill in the boxes as described below: Filling the Infobox Name * Firstly you will be asked to input a name, simply type the name of the character Image * Take a screenshot of the person doing the character, (or the character itself if it's physical), then crop it to a suitable portrait size * Go to insert > media and upload the image to the wikia, naming it after the character (e.g. OldSuzieScoreboardTits.jpg). If the image is placed on the page, delete it * Go back to the infobox editor and type the name of the image including the .jpg in the "image" field of the infobox Image Caption *Describe what's happening in the image if you want, and then note what image the episode was taken from, hyperlinking to it by using double square brackets around the episode name and number *The episode name has to be as it appears on the episode lists to work. The link may show red if the episode guide has not been created yet but will once it is Created by: * List the person(s) who came up with the character (e.g.) * Matt Sloan or 'Matt Sloan, Aaron Yonda and Andrew Yonda * You can put double square brackets [[]] around the names (making sure they're capitalised) if the guest has a cast page written for them. Played by: * List the person(s) who play the character primarily (e.g.) * Matt Sloan '''or 'Matt Sloan, Aaron Yonda and Andrew Yonda * You can put double square brackets [[]] around the names (making sure they're capitalised) if the guest has a cast page written for them. First Appearance: * Go to the episode lists to find out the full name of the first episode (and perhaps the only episode) it was featured on, and copy and paste the name into the box. *Put the title in double square brackets to link it to the episode guide. The link will show up red if the episode page hasn't been made yet, but will go blue once it is. Rest of the Page * Now, just fill out the rest of page as instructed by the template. * When done with all the content you can provide, go to the drop down menu next to the "Cancel" button at the top > click "Categories" > click the bubble marked "Tutorials" > then click the trash can. Then type in "Characters" '''and press enter to add it to that category. Click "Apply changes". * Now click "Save page" in the top right, and you're all done! Category:Tutorials